


To the Rescue

by GothicDeetz



Series: Interdimensional [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Afterlife, Assault, Beating, Fights, Gen, Heathers References, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Multi, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Returning Home, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: As if by magic, the characters of Beetlejuice (the movie) appear in the musical universe.Movie Betelgeuse kidnaps Musical Lydia, prompting both the characters from Beetlejuice (the movie) and the characters from Beetlejuice (the Musical) to rescue her and put a stop to movie Betelgeuse’s schemes.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Interdimensional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869511
Kudos: 17





	1. Kidnapped

It had already been a weird day, but it was about to get even weirder.

Betelgeuse and Lydia had started the day off fine, Betelgeuse showing off some neat new trick and Lydia and her parents watching and clapping. They hadn't anticipated what was to come as a flash of light appeared in the center of the living room and all six members of the Maitland-Deetz family stepped back, unsure of what the flash of light was.

"What the hell?" One of the newcomers, a girl who was probably just a few years older than Lydia asked, annoyed.

"No clue," Lydia responded. "Who are you guys?"

"Lydia Deetz."

The younger Lydia's eyes widened.

The rest of the newcomers introduced themselves.

Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz, Adam Maitland, Barbara Maitland, and the last person refused to say his name. The unnamed "person" (the first Lydia thought that he looked more like a demonic feral raccoon than anything) had an arrogant smirk on his filthy face.

Everyone paused in confusion.

"Well this is interesting,” Betelgeuse (the one who didn't show up in the flash) commented.

"No shit." The other Lydia rolled her eyes. "We're alternate universe versions of each other. Right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

"What do we do now?" Both Delias piped up at the same time.

A few hours later...

It was actually fairly calm, surprisingly.

The counterparts of Lydia, Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia were all getting along surprisingly. Musical!Betelgeuse thought movie!Betelgeuse was pretty cool but movie!Betelgeuse did not want to say much of anything to him, instead choosing to lean against a wall and watch the interactions. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. Since his counterpart didn't want to talk to him, Musical!Betelgeuse decided to hang out with his Lydia and her counterpart instead.

The Lydias and Musical!Betelgeuse were just chatting aimlessly. Both of the Maitland couples were going through the attic for some reason. Musical!Delia had brought out a bottle of wine for the living adults (the Maitlands don't really drink.)

The gears in Movie!Betelgeuse's mind were spinning. This new version of Lydia seemed interesting. A nasty scheme was forming.

He stared evilly in Musical!Lydia's direction and she cast a glance over towards him, noticing the evil glint in his eye. "Uh, why's he looking at me like that?" Musical!Lydia asked nervously, looking at her Betelgeuse, at her counterpart, then back towards movie!Betelgeuse's direction.

The other Lydia sighed. "I don't know, but I don't think it's good."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned musical!Lydia. "Is your Betelgeuse not good like mine is?"

"No."

"Oh boy, what happened?" asked Musical!Lydia. Musical!Betelgeuse was also curious, wanting to know as well.

Movie!Lydia told them the whole story, and Musical!Betelgeuse's jaw was (figuratively) on the floor when she was done.

"Holy shit."

"Wow!" commented Musical!Lydia, her eyes wide. "That's wild."

"Definitely."

"Want me to tell you the story of my Betelgeuse?" asked Musical!Lydia and movie!Lydia nodded.

Musical!Lydia told her counterpart everything and movie!Lydia's eyes widened at how similar their experiences were. When Musical!Lydia was done, movie!Lydia's jaw was slack and her eyes were wide like saucers.

Movie!Betelgeuse was inching closer unbeknownst to movie!Lydia, Musical!Lydia, and Musical!Betelgeuse, all of whom were still talking.

"Guys! Watch out!" was shouted.

Musical!Lydia turned around quickly, saw movie!Betelgeuse lunging at her, and tried to dodge, but failed.

She DID manage to land a few kicks to the balls, but it wasn't enough. Movie!Betelgeuse smirked wickedly, and in a flash, he and the struggling (and very pissed off) musical!Lydia were gone.

Everyone was silent, until movie!Lydia said what they were all thinking.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."


	2. Search

Musical!Lydia was bruised, beaten up, and tired, but more than anything, she was angry, both at Movie!Betelgeuse and herself.

She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but, since she didn't know how much of a creep the alternate version of her demon friend was, she forced herself to stay awake.

He had tried to kiss her earlier, and Lydia had responded with a swift kick to the shins. Even later, when she had been beaten up for that, she still muttered "worth it."

Meanwhile, with the remaining members of both Maitland-Deetz families, movie!Barbara and musical!Barbara were pacing around the living room and trying to figure out what to do. Musical!Betelgeuse sat on the couch with his head in his hands (quite literally) and was upset about losing his best friend. Musical!Adam and movie!Adam sat on either side of the upset demon and were comforting him. Musical!Delia had offered him a crystal, which he took.

Movie!Lydia was on the verge of a breakdown, but also had several ideas.

"She may not be our Lydia and we may not know much about her," said movie!Barbara in a panic. "But what do we do?"

"Well, first, we need to figure out where that bastard went. And I think I know how," Movie!Lydia responded, starting to calm down. "Apparently, when two or more alternate versions of a person are in the same universe, they have a telepathic connection, which can allow them to see where their other self is, and what their situation is. This, unfortunately, also holds the consequence of the person feeling the same pain that their alternate universe, or AU, self is going through. Also, holding a telepathic connection is tiring for both parties. So, basically, I can figure out where my AU self is, and we can rescue her."

Musical!Betelgeuse growled. "I'm gonna mentally beat the shit out of that bastard version of myself."

"And probably physically too."

"We all will," said movie!Barbara, turning to face musical!Betelgeuse. "But for now, we need to figure out if he's working for someone."

"I may have an idea as to who he might be working for," said Musical!Betelgeuse, directing the attention of everyone else to him. "But none of you are probably going to like it."

"Who?" asked the other nine in unison.

"My mom, Juno."

The movie ghosts were confused.

"But why her? She seemed like a decent person when we met her!"

Lydia sighed. "Alternate universe, remember?"

"Yeah," said Betelgeuse, nodding. "Alternate Lydia is right. This universe's Juno is abusive and evil and runs the Netherworld."

"And our universe's Juno is nice and friendly and our caseworker," said the movie!Maitlands.

"Lucky. But I don't think that our version of Juno's gonna go easy on Lydia because she's a kid. In fact, she might even do more. She hates kids, especially living ones. Oh, and her own," the demon responded.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the movie!Maitlands.

Musical!Charles had to explain this. "Well, when Lydia and I went to the Netherworld briefly, we were caught by our version of Juno and she showed up at our house to try and take our Lydia. Luckily, our Betelgeuse managed to stop her on time by unleashing a-..."

"Sandworm," said Musical!Betelgeuse.

"A Sandworm on her," musical!Charles finished.

"But in our universe, I unleashed a Sandworm on our version of Betelgeuse when he tried to force our Lydia into marriage," said movie!Barbara.

"Which, by the way, I still hate," said movie!Lydia.

"I guess things work differently in different alternate universes," laughed movie!Adam.

"That's how alternate universes work," movie!Lydia pointed out. "Things are supposed to be different in different universes."

"Enough with the chitchat," said movie!Barbara. "We need to find a way to get the other Lydia back and a way to defeat our Betelgeuse and the other Juno. And that's only if they're working together."

Musical!Betelgeuse sighed. "They probably are."

He was right.

* * *

Welp, she had finally gotten to see someone from her own universe. It wasn't at all the person that she wanted to see. Juno. Ugh.

The old demon lady had interrogated her about SOMETHING, which Lydia didn't care enough to remember, and it had gotten a bit violent. Turns out, demon knives hurt even more than normal knives.

Originally, she had just been left to pace around the small room, but that had turned into handcuffs (which she had managed to unlock), and she was now chained to the wall by her wrists. Ugh.

Movie!Betelgeuse walked, well, actually strutted, into the room.

"Hey there, pretty thing." He grinned creepily. "Wanna have some fun?"

Lydia glared at him, and spit directly in his face.

That got her a few punches, but the alternate universe demon got bored eventually.

At the moment, she was sitting on the cell floor.

She could see movie!Betelgeuse over in the corner talking to Musical!Juno about something the teen didn't care about and an idea came to mind. Without them knowing, she focused hard and eventually, she could hear movie!Lydia's voice in her head,

"Other me! Are you okay?"

"No."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I'm hurt, bruised, crying. My wrists are chained to the wall and I don't want to be here anymore."

"Is there anyone other than my Betelgeuse with you?"

"My Juno."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"All I know is that I'm in a bare room with gray walls- Oh no, they're onto me-..."

"Other me?"

The connection cut off.

"Shit."

"Did you get her location?" both Barbaras asked anxiously.

"I did. Let's go now. Well, soon, I think the thing about telepathic bonds being exhausting is true-"

Movie!Lydia suddenly passed out.

Musical!Barbara swore. In French.

The Delias just swore.

Betelgeuse cursed loudly in some weird demon language, and punched a wall.

"I think she may be in the Netherworld and I think I know where," said Betelgeuse, directing the attention of the other nine onto him.

"Tell us," they all said in unison.

He did. And actually gave them decent directions.

"We can probably teleport there."

"But teleporting ten at once has never been done before," movie!Adam pointed out. "It would be tiring."

"Well then we'll drink a lot of coffee. Or have a lot of sugar!" Musical!Delia piped up.

"No. No coffee," said Betelgeuse, making Musical!Delia pout. "We need to get our Lydia back and we need to do it quick before other me and my mom do anything bad to her. It's a race against time. That's what it is."

"No sugar either," Musical!Charles reminded his wife.

Movie!Lydia shot back up.

"I'm back. Let's go."

"Lydia, are you alright?" Movie!Barbara asked.

"Yeah. Now come on, we have to go now."

Everyone grabbed hands, and in flash of light, they teleported to the Netherworld. They were on a mission, and they were ready to kick some serious ass.


	3. Found

The place that they had teleported to was dark and dusty. Movie!Lydia looked fascinated, but also concerned.

"This place is creepy." Musical!Delia muttered.

"...it's the Netherworld. What did she expect?" Musical!Lydia quipped in her alternate self's mind.

"I don't know. I for myself thought it would be more like what my Adam and Barbara said the afterlife was like," replied movie!Lydia in her mind.

"Good point."

Movie!Lydia's voice briefly disappeared from musical!Lydia's mind as movie!Lydia turned to musical!Betelgeuse. "Hey, alternate and good Bj, how far do we have to go until we get to where your mom and my Bj have other me?"

"Not much farther, but I don't know if the bastards are in the same room as my Lydia or not right now."

"Hold on, I'll communicate with her through my mind again and see," said movie!Lydia as she focused hard. "Other me? You still there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are my Betelgeuse and your Juno still with you?"

"They just left. Apparently, Juno wants answers about some weird demon sh*t, which I don't have. Not like the assholes believe me. So, yeah, they basically just tortured me and left. Oh, and they monologued."

Movie!Lydia's voice disappeared from musical!Lydia's mind again. "She says they just left."

"Then we better get there before they return," said Musical!Betelgeuse. "Where did my Lydia say she was again?"

"In a bare room with gray walls," said Movie!Lydia.

"Oh, I know where other me took my Lydia," said Musical!Betelgeuse.

"Lead the way, then!" Movie!Delia said.

Musical!Betelgeuse led them through long hallway after long hallway until he came to a stop in front of a large door. "This should be it," he said and gulped. "A room my mom uses to punish those who break rules."

"Yikes." Both Adams muttered.

Musical!Betelgeuse sighed. "Yeah, I spent more time in this room than anywhere else."

Musical!Charles shook his head sadly, while Movie!Delia had an idea.

"How do you kill, or take down, a demon?"

"Without harming the other demons."

"You can't," said Musical!Betelgeuse. "Demons, unlike ghosts, when killed or eaten by a Sandworm, can regenerate. When I unleashed that Sandworm on my mom, I kinda figured she would regenerate."

"Oh."

"But luckily for us, I also have demon abilities. And explosives."

Lydia grinned. "Let's go then. I think the coast is clear."

The ten of them nodded at each other and Betelgeuse pushed open the door.

Both Charles gasped.

Musical!Lydia was badly beaten up and bleeding.

"Guys?"

Musical!Lydia tried to stand up but the chains attaching her wrists to the wall were making it difficult. Her family ran over to her in a hurry and her Betelgeuse used his powers to get rid of the chains on her wrists and all the cuts and bruises covering Lydia's body. She stood up, albeit weakly, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. As the rest of her family wrapped their arms around her, she weakly and painfully said,

"Boy am I glad to see you guys again."

Footsteps approached.

"We have to leave. We have to leave now." Movie!Lydia said.

They grabbed hands, and just as Juno approached, they disappeared.

Musical!Juno and Movie!Betelgeuse returned to find the room empty, Musical!Lydia nowhere in sight.

"Where is she!" barked Musical!Juno.

Movie!Betelgeuse shrugged. "You think I know?"

Suddenly...

BOOM!

"What was that?" asked Musical!Juno.

Musical!Lydia groaned as one of the Adams (she wasn't sure which) set her down on the couch.

Musical!Charles went to get a first aid kit.

"Lydia, sweetheart," musical!Charles said as he kneeled in front of his daughter. "Are you doing okay."

"I'm fine, dad," said Musical!Lydia.

"We'll let you guys be for a while," said movie!Adam. "Right now it's time for us ghosts to kick some demon ass."

As he said this, both Barbaras, Musical!Adam, and Betelgeuse stood by him and the five of them disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. Fight

It was nice to be home, but it was also pretty painful. The disinfectant stung more than usual.

"Ow..."

Movie!Lydia hugged her alternate self.

"Thanks," Musical!Lydia said, hugging her back.

Musical!Charles sat next to his daughter, holding onto her hand.

Movie!Lydia let go of her counterpart and let Musical!Charles talk to her.

Between the emotions and pain, Musical!Lydia was incredibly overwhelmed. She barely bit back tears. Her universe's version of Charles noticed, and, before she could even blink, Nova, the plush cat that her mom had given her, was in her arms.

"Thanks, dad," said Musical!Lydia.

Eventually, it was over.

Musical!Lydia was even more exhausted than before, so Movie!Charles carried her back up to her room (with directions), and tucked her into her bed.

Despite the girl being an alternate version of his daughter, Movie!Charles still cared about her.

"Thank you," said musical!Lydia, immediately falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld...

"DIE, YOU BITCH OF AN ALTERNATE SELF!" Musical!Betelgeuse shouted at Movie!Betelgeuse.

Movie!Betelgeuse chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes.

Musical!Juno and both of the Barbaras were fighting, and, surprisingly, Barbara was winning. Mostly.

"Take this!" movie!Barbara said, sending a fist flying in the direction of Musical!Juno.

Musical!Juno dodged and laughed, disappearing and reappearing behind movie!Barbara.

Musical!Barbara went to kick Juno in the shins, but the demon attacked her, and she ended up on the ground with a bad cut across her face.

Musical!Juno and Movie!Betelgeuse were winning, and the ghosts and good demon had all gotten pretty beaten up.

Things were going badly, until...

"Need any help?" a voice both movie!ghosts recognized said.

"Yeah, I think so. Also, hi Juno!" Movie!Barbara smiled.

Movie!Juno eyed other her and movie!Betelgeuse then looked down at all four beaten up ghosts and the beaten up musical!Betelgeuse. "What'd he do this time?"

"Kidnapped an alternate version of our Lydia and tortured her," said a weak movie!Barbara.

Movie!Juno shook her head, before launching at the alternate version of herself.

The fight was intense.

Movie!Juno threw a punch and her counterpart dodged it, smirking and chuckling evilly.

Movie!Betelgeuse ran to attack his universe's version of Juno, but she flipped him over and he landed on the floor, not knowing which way was up.

Movie!Juno stood over him and scowled, a look of anger flashing across her face.

Movie!Juno and Musical!Betelgeuse stood back to back as their counterparts inched closer to them. They nodded to each other and launched themselves towards their respective counterparts, going in for another attack. The movie and musical Maitlands had managed to stand up as well and glared at movie!Betelgeuse and musical!Juno with such ferocity in their eyes. Perhaps they should let Movie!Juno and Musical!Betelgeuse deal with their respective counterparts.

Musical!Betelgeuse snarled as he kicked his counterpart into a wall, movie!Betelgeuse slamming into the wall and ending up on the floor again. Movie!Juno did the same to her counterpart and turned to musical!Betelgeuse.

"Y'know, you ain't so bad for a Betelgeuse. That was some badass fighting."

"Thanks," said Musical!Betelgeuse as he planned his next move. Movie!Betelgeuse stood up and launched at him again, and Musical!Betelgeuse sent him flying backwards with a simple flick of his wrist. "Yo, Brunette Babs, can I talk to other me?"

"No- I mean, sure I guess. Oh, I can't believe I'm talking to a good Betelgeuse."

Musical!Betelgeuse stood over his counterpart and scowled down at him.

"Not so lucky now are you?" he asked his counterpart. Movie!Betelgeuse looked up at him from where he was laying and Movie!Juno threw her counterpart on top of movie!Betelgeuse.

After what felt like forever, the fight was over. The demons (Musical!Juno and Movie!Betelgeuse) had been defeated, but everyone else (except for Movie!Juno) was badly beaten up.

"We kicked their asses!" Musical!Barbara cheered, still weak.

"Yeah. Let's go back home." Musical!Betelgeuse smiled.

Moments later, the group popped back into the Deetz's living room.


	5. Home

It was the middle of the night, and everything SEEMED peaceful, but it sure as hell wasn't.

Musical!Lydia tossed around in her bed, muttering.

"No, please, I don't know about it, please, don't-"

What she had been put through several hours ago was now replaying in her head, and she was scared.

Her Adam and Barbara, as well as the movie!Adam and Barbara came into her room, all wanting to make sure she was okay.

Lydia suddenly shouted, sounding terrified and like she was in pain.

"Other Lydia, are you okay?" asked movie!Barbara, kneeling down next to Musical!Lydia.

Musical!Lydia made a few pained noises, a couple that sounded like whimpers, and movie!Barbara turned to her counterpart and both Adams.

"I think she had another nightmare and I think I know what it was about," said Musical!Barbara.

Musical!Barbara gently shook her Lydia, who woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically, before starting to cry (which she was fairly embarrassed about later on).

Movie!Adam hugged her, and the rest of the ghosts soon joined in.

"Thanks guys. All of you," said Musical!Lydia, hot tears streaming down her face.

"You're welcome." Movie!Barbara smiled softly, wiping away Musical!Lydia's tears.

Musical!Lydia smiled.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Musical!Adam asked quietly.

Musical!Lydia shook her head.

"No," said Musical!Lydia. "I might have nightmares of the other Betelgeuse again."

"Do you want us to stay in here with you?" asked movie!Adam.

She nodded.

Musical!Barbara and both Adams kneeled down next to musical!Lydia whilst movie!Barbara took her hand in her own.

"Even if you're not our own Lydia," added Movie!Barbara.

Eventually, Lydia managed to fall back asleep, still being hugged by her ghost family (well, families.)

"Should we go or?" asked movie!Adam.

"No, I think we'll stay," said movie!Barbara, leaning over and kissing her husband. Musical!Barbara did the same with her husband. "She'll need us here until she wakes up. And we need to make sure she doesn't have any more nightmares."

The next day...

They all had managed to find a way to get the movie!characters back to their universe, and were saying their goodbyes.

Musical!Lydia hugged her counterpart like all her parents were doing. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too but hopefully this won't be the last time we see each other," said movie!Lydia, hugging her back.

"Well, bye, I guess. This was fun. Mostly." Movie!Delia smiled, and, after one last group hug, the alternate universe family left.

"So, what now?" Betelgeuse asked after a few silent minutes.

"Movie night?" Charles smiled.

And the night ended with the strange family watching Nightmare Before Christmas.

In the alternate universe, the Maitland-Deetz family had the same idea.


	6. Epilogue

Movie!Lydia sat on her bed, looking at a picture of her and her counterpart that she had taken the day they met those two weeks ago. She missed her and hoped she was doing alright after her traumatic experience being kidnapped by movie!Betelgeuse.

Musical!Lydia was doing the same, wondering if her alternate self was doing ok.

She was staring at her copy of the picture of her and her counterpart that her counterpart had given her before she went back to her home Universe.

Suddenly, the Lydias had an idea.

Maybe there's something in the handbook about interdimensional travel!

Movie!Lydia got off her bed and headed up to the attic to find her Adam and Barbara.

In the musical universe, musical!Lydia got off her bed and headed down to the living room to summon her Betelgeuse.

"What's up, Scarecrow?" Musical!Betelgeuse asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything about interdimensional travel in the Handbook. Could you summon a copy and open it for me?" asked Musical!Lydia.

"Of course!"

He summoned a copy of the Handbook and opened it, flipping through until he got to the page on interdimensional travel.

"Here you go, Lyds."

"Alright, let's see this."

They looked through the handbook for a while, and Musical!Lydia finally understood everything there was to know about interdimensional travel.

Meanwhile ... in the movie universe ...

The ghosts and Lydia were reading through the handbook.

"Interdimensional travel, there we go!" Barbara exclaimed.

They read through the page and movie!Lydia smiled up at her ghost parents.

"Okay," she said. "I know everything I need to know to go back to my counterpart's universe."

Movie!Lydia reappeared in the Musical!Universe and Musical!Lydia looked up with excitement.

“I’m back,” said movie!Lydia as her counterpart stood up and ran over to her to give her a hug which she returned. “I missed seeing you.”

“I’m so glad you’re back,” said Musical!Lydia. “I missed seeing you too.”


End file.
